


Too Late

by naasad



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian - Fandom
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kissing, Larry's Canonical Bad Decisions, M/M, Missing Scene, NATM2, Past break-up, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "You ruin everything you touch."





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слишком поздно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335000) by [Sad_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_snow/pseuds/Sad_snow)



> After rewatching Battle of the Smithsonian, I thought some ~~one~~ thing was missing....

Larry watched as the cavemen filed after Teddy then turned to glance at the Pharaoh in the corner.

Ahkmenrah shook his head and turned away.

"Ahk!" Larry jogged after him.

"What do you want me to say?" Ahkmen snapped. "You left."

"Okay, but-" Larry leaned over and grabbed his wrist.

Ahkmenrah tore away, drawing up to his full height. "You do not touch the Pharaoh!"

The entire museum went conspicuously quiet as his shout echoed.

"Uh-oh," Jedidiah said from across the room. "Mom and Dad are fighting again."

Larry sighed. "Can we talk about this somewhere privately?"

"What's to talk about?" Ahkmen asked, suddenly looking nothing more than tired. "You ruin everything you touch." He wiped his eyes and turned away, walking back to his sarcophagus.

Just once, he paused and turned back. "Every time you come back, I think maybe you've changed, I think maybe... maybe I've become important to you again. And every time, I'm wrong. And I've never been so disappointed." He shook his head. "It's too late."

Larry felt his heart break as the Pharaoh walked away.

* * *

 

Larry tugged on his old uniform, taking a deep breath as he waited for the second night of the Night Program to start. He'd hardly had a moment to himself since-

"You came back."

The night guard looked up to see Ahkmenrah leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah," he said.

"For good?" Ahkmen asked.

Larry nodded, placing his flashlight in its ring before walking over. "The trip to the Smithsonian was a bit of a wake-up call. I didn't realize how much of an ass I was being before. Is it still too late?"

Ahkmen sighed and put a hand on the side of Larry's face, his thumb on his throat. "I don't know." He chewed his lip as he looked up, considering something.

Larry leaned down and caught those lips with his, putting one hand on Ahk's bare abdomen. "You know that drives me crazy," he whispered as he pulled away.

Ahkmen rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Maybe it's not," he said, wrapping his hand around Larry's head to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I was a bit of an ass, too. Maybe it's not too late." He leaned up for another kiss, pressing his tongue inside almost immediately.

"Oi!" McPhee came storming down the hall, snapping his fingers. "You - you two! - you can snog it out some other time. There are guests waiting at the doors! Places, places!" He clapped his hands impatiently.

Ahkmen sighed. "I'll see you later," he said, then dashed off.

McPhee snorted and stopped by Larry. "Didn't take you for the type. Did you have me hire him just cause he's your boyfriend? You can't play favorites, you know. That isn't gonna fly."

"What?" Larry asked. "No, no, I - I recommended him cause he's Egyptian and looks a lot like those digital faces of Ahkmenrah that they made off photos of his skull and stuff. I, uh, I emailed those to you, from Cambridge? And, objectively speaking, he's a really good actor."

"Oh," McPhee said. "Alright, then. Carry on."

"Yeah," Larry said. "And, anyway, we were broken up until just now, purely his idea, but, so... Thanks."

McPhee nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're welcome. Do me a favor though? Keep it PG." He pointed accusingly, then disappeared up into the museum proper.

Larry nodded, licking his lips. Ahk always tasted like myrrh - smoky, sweet, and bitter all at once. He smiled and started up the stairs. He could look forward to more of that later.


End file.
